particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Libertarian Conservative Party (Lourenne)
Green-Blue (Seagreen) | Position = Right Wing | Seats1 Title = National Assembly of Lourenne | Seats1 = | Seats2 Title = Arrondissementships | Seats2 = | Website = partilibertaire.org.lr | politics = Politics of Lourenne | political parties = Political Parties of Lourenne | elections = Elections in Lourenne | }} The Libertarian Party, more commonly known by its Canrillaişe name Le Parti Libertaire, or simply Parti Libertaire, is a right wing, pro-market political party located in the Republic of Lourenne, since its foundation in 4191. History Election 4192 Le Parti Libertaire competed in the October 4192 election, where it saw an embarrassing defeat at the hands of the International Humanitarian Party (more commonly known as the IHP). Despite the Director of the Party, Francis Madeleine being quoted before the election as, "extremely confident of a positive outcome," Parti Libertaire won just 16.75% of the vote, and were given just shy of 20% of the seats within the National Assembly (48 seats of 250). Following the election defeat, some in the party advocated for the immediate resignation of Madeleine in favour of a joint leadership between Chauveau and Lambert, however both men denied this would occur. Chauveau gave an interview following the election defeat, saying: "We are naturally disappointed by the outcome of this election, however this by no means leads us to believe that we are in a position where a change of leadership is required. We are already discussing with the IHP whether a coalition is at all possible, and whilst I cannot comment on specific details, believe that a deal will likely be reached quickly." Despite the humiliating defeat, the party still managed to win a majority in the Arrondissement (region) of Carolleux with roughly 60% of the vote. It also managed to win 35% of the vote in the region of Louives.However across the other three Arrondissements of Outannais, Jôviant, and Luçande, in only managed to pick up 62,542 votes. Post Election Following the election, the party entered into a coalition with the IHP originally taking over the ministries of Foreign Affairs, Finance, Defence, Health and Social Services, and Trade and Industry. Soon after, however, following a revised proposal, the party lost the ministry of Defence, whilst gaining the ministries of Justice, Infrastructure and Transport, and Food and Agriculture. The party has submitted several new bills, all of which have been supported by the IHP during its time in coalition, most notably the large spending cuts to the government budget, the introduction of free trade for Lourenne, and the Justice Reform Bill, which overhauls the current legislation on justice. Politics Ideology Although named the Libertarian Party, this name mostly represents the party's strong pro-market voice, and distaste for government regulation of the market. Regarding social issues, the party adopts a more traditional conservative approach, with its official stance being one of pro-life and euthanasia. Having said that, the party does take a more progressive approach regarding homosexuality, and immigration, believing in the necessity of foreign workers' contributions to the economy. Within the party, there are some more hard line conservatives, most notably Arsène Gachet, a member of the National Assembly who ran for the role of Science and Technology Minister, before the position was given to an IHP politician. Structure The party is led officially by Francis Madeleine, 53, however most of the day to day business of the party is conducted by his First and Second Officers, William Chauveau and Mathieu Lambert, 32 and 29 respectively. The structure of the party is fairly simplistic. Madeleine, the head of the party, is referred to as the Director, whilst Chauveau, Lambert, and Selin Challeaux are First, Second and Third Officers of the party. The rest of the party is made up by members, of which there are 2 million.